


A Talk with Neutrality

by Floral45768



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral45768/pseuds/Floral45768
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own star wars and any characters that appear in it.





	1. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own star wars and any characters that appear in it.

Anakin: Who are you?

Ashla: Chosen do you really need to ask?

Anakin: No, but knowing your name would nice.

Ashla: I am Ashla, and I hope at least one of you recognises me.

Obi-Wan: Your, pure light.

Yoda: Ashla, the light of the force.

Ashla: Yes. Oh, and Qui Gon says hello. He’s proud of you Obi-Wan, and, so sorry he never got to apologise for all the times he hurt you.

Obi-Wan: Qui Gon…

Ashla:*hugs Obi Wan* I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t stop Sidious, I can’t stop your pain I’m sorry .

Mace: You mention Sidious. How good is he?

Ashla: Oh he would beat you half the time and Yoda slightly more. Anyway, Chosen, you are defined as the chosen one by both those who are light and those who are dark and your path is murky, sometimes you are a blinding light others, the darkest shadow others, a perfect grey and in other universes your Master is chosen, but your path darkens in this place but there is light at the end of the tunnel. Love and attachment are you greatest strength and weakness.

Plo: How will this war end?

Ashla: I’m not allowed to say I can tell you how many people in room will be alive in a few years.

Plo: And how many people is that?

Ashla: Three. Obi-wan, Yoda and Anakin though they might not all appear as they do now. I am sorry but I must leave I have said enough. Goodbye, and be mindful of the information I have given you but do not act on it.


	2. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned second chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Ashla and Qui Gon-  Anakin! Stop. Please. Stop!

They were shouting at him as he kneeled to Sidious.

He didn't hear them. He never did. When he slayed the Tuscans they shouted, and he never listened. He couldn't, he was blocked by Sidious, a subtle thing. They hadn't noticed it until now.

Ashla- Go. Try to reach obi wan. He needs you, as does any jedi you can reach. Go. I'll keep trying.

Qui Gon- but...

Ashla-Go.

 

Time skip to polis masa 

 

Ashla - Qui Gon, I can help you appear, though it may scare them slightly especially Bail, but you can hug Obi wan, who will need it. Let's go.

Obi wan - Where should the children go?

Qui Gon - Obi wan. I'm, so, sorry. I couldn't do anything. I tried but you never heard. No one heard untill the end. I'm, sorry. So, sorry. 

Qui Gon hugs obi wan who is crying but trying to hide it.

Qui Gon - it's alright. You don't have to hide it. Not anymore. Not with me.

They are still hugging Obi wan openly sobbing.

Yoda - Hello, Ashla.

Ashla- Hello. I must go I am sorry. Have hope for all is not lost.


End file.
